Saint Seiya: Zeus Saga: Olympus:
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: La ya mítica Saga de Zeus, en mi muy personal versión... Cuando se inicia la ascensión del Monte Olimpo, ¿que sorpresas aguardarán a los caballeros? Chap 10: Despertar. Review please!
1. Nostalgia en Japón

¡Holitas a todos! Pues como esta idea ha venido rondando por mi cabeza hace ya bastante tiempo, pues la pongo en papel. Espero que les agrade, o que de perdis les despierte curiosidad… ¡He aquí mi muy personal versión de la ya mítica saga de Zeus! Ojalá de que, a pesar de que el tema ya ha sido sobre-explotado, encuentren este relato interesante. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Zeus Saga: Olympus**

**Capítulo 1:**

La mansión Kido estaba sumergida en un silencio tenso. Y así había estado desde las últimas semanas, las semanas desde que los caballeros de Atena regresaron del Inframundo. Pero la victoria contra Hades tenía más bien un sabor amargo: habían perdido a muchos valiosos caballeros. Entre ellos, a Seiya de Pegaso. Y Saori estaba afectada por su muerte. Aunque solía estar algunos ratos con sus caballeros, por lo general estaba encerrada en su cuarto, con su cosmo energía haciéndose más y más tenue a momentos. Y los caballeros de bronce no sabían que hacer por ella.

El único que parecía tan deprimido como Saori era Shun, sintiendo, o más bien dejando, caer todo el peso de la muerte de Seiya sobre sus hombros. Estaba triste y pálido, y no parecía querer escuchar los ánimos de los demás, que le aseguraban que él no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hyoga y Shiryu habían decidido permanecer en Japón, en parte para apoyar ahí, donde los necesitaban… y sobre todo, porque Shiryu consideraba que, a pesar de que Sunrei le esperaba, era demasiado pronto para que él pudiera contemplar los Cinco Antiguos Picos sin la presencia de su maestro… Saori podría revivirlos si lo deseara, pero ahora estaba tan débil y deprimida que apenas y consentía en comer, así que ¿cómo pedirle que trajera de nuevo a los doce caballeros de Oro, y aún, a Seiya?

Otro habitante se había sumado a la casa. Kiki, a la falta de su maestro, había quedado al cuidado de Saori, pero ella apenas tenía fuerzas para dirigirle una que otra sonrisa amable, y Tatsumi se limitaba a darle de comer, así que el pequeño, entre la muerte de Mu, su propia tristeza, y la de los demás, parecía un fantasmita de cabello naranja rondando por la casa, tratando de animar a los mayores, sin éxito. Pero no fue el único que se quedó en la mansión. Incluso Ikki, para sorpresa de todos, había decidido quedarse por un tiempo al lado de su hermano pequeño. Pasaba casi todo el rato con él en silencio… pero era un silencio tan elocuente… casi se podía palpar en amor fraterno y el apoyo… y aun así, la tristeza seguía flotando en la enorme casa… quizá todo hubiera seguido así, un fin demasiado trágico para los Santos de Atena… de no ser por una sorpresa…

Saori miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, con la mirada perdida entre el follaje, pensando… todo rastro de la poderosa Atenea había desaparecido en ese momento de su rostro… sólo quedaba una asustada y triste muchacha de 15 años… hubiera podido pasar por una estatua si no fuera porque constantes suspiros inflaban su pecho de vez en cuando… el silencio era profundo, pero aún así, parecía que nadie quería quebrarlo, pues no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Y por eso, precisamente, se espantó cuando sintió tres presencias atrás suyo.

-¿Quién- se levantó y se volteó, sobresaltada-, quienes… son ustedes…?

-Tranquila- respondió una de las figuras con tomo amable, pero majestuoso- venimos a anunciarte algo, Saori Kido, reencarnación de Atena…

Saori, a pesar de que el temor aún embargaba sus sentidos, serenó su expresión lo más que pudo y se enderezó.

-Las escucho

------------

¡Espero sus reviews! Matta ne!


	2. Las Moiras

Holas a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo chap!

**Capítulo 2:**

Los cinco despertaron al momento de sus ensoñaciones. Se encontraron en el pasillo, el que daba al cuarto de Saori.

-¿¡Las sienten!

-¡Si! ¡Cosmoegergías muy fuertes!

Todos se dirigieron en tropel a la habitación de Saori, maldiciendo por lo bajo por haber bajado la guardia de manera tan evidente. Tocaron con fuerza, pero no les abrieron. Sólo se escuchó un murmullo de voces.

-¡Saori! ¡Vamos a entrar!- le gritó Ikki a la puerta, girando la manija y abriéndola con un empujón que quizá no era del todo necesario (pero bueno, la adrenalina…). Los caballeros de bronce entraron en bola. Vieron a su diosa de pie, viéndolos ligeramente perpleja, como si considerara su reacción exagerada, y también observándolos, a tres jovencitas, con armaduras plateadas con detalles dorados. Voltearon a verles, cada una con una expresión de diferentes grados de sorpresa. Iban en marimba, es decir, la del extremo izquierdo era la más alta, la de en medio apenas un poco más baja que ella, y la tercera le llegaría al hombro a la anterior.

-Vaya- dijo la de en medio, una muchacha de cabello oscuro y con ojos almendrados color caoba, con una ceja arqueada- así que estos son los famosos caballeros de Atena…- su tono era ligeramente burlón, quizá por verlos llegar jadeando y sorprendidos o porque parecía esperar modelos mucho mejores.

-¿Vienen a hacerle daño a Atena?- preguntó Shiryu en posición defensiva

-Al contrario- explicó la mayor, una chica con el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, con expresión imperturbable en su rostro y en sus helados ojos grises- venimos a advertir a Atena…- Ikki soltó un bufido de incredulidad. La segunda, al notarlo, añadió con sorna:

-Creeme, "caballero"- hizo un énfasis burlón en la palabra- si hubiésemos querido matar a tu diosa, ya lo habríamos hecho y ni siquiera se hubieran enterado de quien fue.

-Es verdad- contestó la pequeña, hablando por vez primera- nuestros… "métodos" son rápidos y eficaces. Pero venimos solo en calidad de mensajeras.

-Si son mensajeras de verdad- intervino Hyoga- es una descortesía no presentarse primero…

La rubia lo cortó fríamente.

-Ya lo habíamos hecho, pero me parece que deberíamos volver a hacerlo para que ustedes escuchen…- irguió la cabeza con garbo- Yo soy Anna de Cloto ( )

-Yo- dijo la castaña, con una media sonrisa- soy Esthela de Laquesis

-Y yo- añadió la pequeña, una niña con un lustroso cabello negrísimo, piel bronceada y un tono muy jovial, como si hubiera ido de día de campo y no de intrusa en una casa ajena- soy Lkshme ( ) de Átropos. Nosotras tres- dijo, haciendo un ademán- venimos del Olimpo a hacer un mensaje a Atena, de parte de Zeus.

-La reencarnación de Zeus- corrigió la mayor, haciendo que la chiquita asintiera en seguida.

-Qué emoción- dijo Ikki con sarcasmo- pero por si no les enseñaron que existen las puertas y los timbres…

-¿Por quién nos tomas?- saltó la de en medio- no venimos a una visita social, ni somos cualquier gente. Esto es un mensaje de vital importancia, y va dirigido a Atena, por si no escucharon, del Olimpo. Y me parece- añadió, recobrando la media sonrisa burlona- que esto era plática de cuatro…

La fúrica contestación de Ikki fue cortada por un poderoso sonido: Al parecer, las entrañas de Lkshme clamaban por un poco de combustible. La dueña de las susodichas no pudo evitar un sonrojo, y se fue a esconder detrás de Esthela, que solo la vio con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no vamos a tomar algo? Creo que es mucho mejor que estar aquí parados…- todos voltearon hacia de donde provenía la voz. Saori les hacía la sugerencia con una sonrisa, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había mostrado en semanas.

-Bueno- comenzó Anna, sosteniendo su taza de té cerca del rostro y su correspondiente platito con la otra- todo el meollo del asunto viene a ser el Olimpo- dio un sorbo largo a su té, con calma, e irguiendo el meñique al beber, como si fuera ya un reflejo incorregible.

-Así es- continuó Esthela- todo esto es porque al fin, después de muchos siglos, Zeus y Atena han venido a reencarnar contemporáneamente…

-_A igua que mu'os ohos diose_- completó Lkshme con la boca retacada de galletas. Anna le lanzó una mirada reprobadora. Estaban sentados en el elegante ante comedor de la casa, todos excepto Ikki, que prefería analizar la situación desde un sillón cercano, con expresión recelosa. Las muchachas se habían despojado de sus armaduras (porque que incómodo estar toda rígida mientras se come…) y estaban sentadas frente a Shun, Saori y Shiryu, respectivamente. Hyoga ocupaba el extremo cercano al dragón. Tatsumi, de por si con los nervios destrozados por el comportamiento reciente de su señorita, miraba la escena medio escondido en el pilar del pasillo, y unos ojitos curiosos se asomaban también desde la habitación contigua. Así, con ropa de civil y las tazas de té delante, las chicas parecían gente normal, lo cual quizá los relajó un poco para escucharlas.

-Así que- continuó la rubia posando la taza de nuevo en el plato- eso quiere decir que el cosmos ha llegado a la sincronización suficiente como para que los dioses lleven a cabo su última batalla para que se restablezca el orden, y el bien al fin sea duradero durante los próximos siglos. Hace centurias que no había podido hacerse.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó el cisne

-Porque, a diferencia de Atena, que tiene un ciclo de reencarnación de 200 años, Zeus- explicó la castaña- puede reencarnar en periodos irregulares, según sea el caso. Cuando la última encarnación de Atena estaba en la cúspide de su poder, la reencarnación de Zeus acababa de nacer. Y fue la sincronización más cercana que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, hasta ahora.

-Ujhú- Lkshme tragó- me parece que Yasseb-sama le lleva solo unos cuantos años- añadió, mirando a Saori- quizá unos 3 o 4…

- Y él nos pidió, ahora que por antiguos escritos se ha enterado de esta batalla, que la escoltáramos al Olimpo con todos los honores para que la reciba ahí y puedan al fin purificar el Alma del Mundo…

-¿Encima, tenemos que ir a SU monte? ¿Por qué no en el Santuario?- refunfuñó Ikki, lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran. Shun solo murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa "Ay, hermano…". Esthela le lanzó una mirada matadora.

-Pues porque el Olimpo es un receptor de energía muy potente, así como el Tíbet o las Pirámides, tanto de Egipto como las Mesoamericanas. El Santuario no tiene una recepción de energía tan amplia. Por eso. —zanjó el asunto, empleando un tono como el que alguien usaría con un bebé (o con un imbécil) para poner bien en claro que 1+12. Esto logró solo enfadar más al Fénix.

-Para no correr riesgos frente a los enemigos- prosiguió Anna, calmadísima, como si su "hermana" e Ikki no se estuvieran echando miradas asesinas- nos enviaron con instrucciones de alertar a Atena y partir en la Luna Nueva de vuelta al Olimpo. Esto es, en tres días.

Los caballeros se miraron y luego voltearon hacia Anna

-¿Enemigos? Pensé que era una invitación muy cordial por parte de Zeus- dijo Shiryu

-Si- dijo Esthela con seriedad- efectivamente, una invitación _de parte de Zeus_.

-Pero me temo que Hera, o más bien su reencarnación, no piensa igual- respondió Anna, con un suspiro y un sorbo a su té- Verán… no es que no quiera que el mundo tenga paz y eso, pero… tiene cierta… hum… reticencia a la idea de que…

-Que Saori-sama la vaya a suplantar como dueña de vidas y haciendas en el Olimpo- resumió Esthela, antes de tomar ella también un sorbo de té. Los otros se quedaron perplejos

-¿Que la vaya a suplantar?- repitió Saori, entre divertida y sorprendida- eso es ridículo

-Puede ser… pero Yasseb-sama es muy fiel al dios que representa y es algo… hum… pues algo…

-Coscolino- volvió a completar su hermana, tomando una galleta que había sobrevivido al ataque de Lkshme, quien asintió para no volver a hablar con la boca llena. (Gotita n.nUUU general)

-Aja… pues ella teme eso, que la desplacen. Y como es la prometida en verdad de Zeus… y tiene un carácter… algo…

-Celoso-patológico, vanidoso y psicópata…

-Pues sí… eh… ha asegurado que si pone un pie en el Olimpo, le declarará la guerra- terminó Anna, con un último suspiro y otro sorbo de té.

-Bueno- dijo Hyoga después de una pausa- yo sé (y vaya que lo sabe) que las mujeres se ponen peligrosas cuando se enfadan por algo así… pero no creo que sea algo que no podamos manejar…

-No es cualquier cosa- aseguró la pequeña, ya sin galletas en la boca- Hera tiene muchos aliados en el Olimpo… y tiene a dos generales que no son de despreciar…

-Argos y Minotauro ( )- intercaló Esthela.

-Y varios dioses vivimos en el Olimpo. Básicamente cada quien se unirá a quien más le convenga. Así que no podemos estar del todo seguros quien es aliado y quien no. Además- Anna sonrió por vez primera- No conocen el Olimpo. Se perderían. Es un monte engañoso. Si no lo fuera, ya seríamos una atracción más de turistas.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes, mientras la información era digerida por todos.

-Pero necesitamos garantías- dijo Ikki, recobrando su tono serio- no podemos ir a ciegas con ustedes.

-No lo harán- respondió Lkshme- les daremos una muy buena garantía… algo que en sí, quizá compense todo su esfuerzo…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

-Nosotras- dijo Anna- podemos darles algo que aprecian mucho…

-Nosotras podemos revivir a Seiya de Pegaso.

----------------

¡Holitas! ¿Les agradó? Espero que no haya estado muy flojo… uu

Jejejeje, pues, ¿qué les puedo decir? Otra historia en que Hera es la "mala"… pero es que admitámoslo, el papel le queda muy bien xD Y también… Algo de narcisismo siempre es bueno y en este caso no pude evitar hacer a una Moira que fuese tocaya mía… :P ¡Ah, y hablando de eso, el glosario:

( ) Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos, diosas que el la mitología griega y grecolatina, hilaban el hilo de la vida. Cloto, la Hilandera, era la devanaba la lana para hacer el hilo; Laquesis, la Dadora de Suertes, entretejía con el hilo de su hermana hilos de oro e hilos negros, que respectivamente representaban los días felices y los dolorosos de la vida del mortal al que pertenecía el hilo; y Átropos, la Inexorable, era la encargada de cortar el hilo en el momento preciso. Eran hermanas. Sus decisiones sobre la duración de cada vida eran inalterables; ni siquiera los dioses podían apelar en sus decisiones, y por lo general, sin saberlo, siempre completaban el plan de estas tres diosas. Se representan como ancianas severas o como jovencitas nostálgicas (lo último es lo que yo manejaré en este fic) y son conocidas como las Parcas o las Moiras. Suelen confundirse con las Greas, que también son tres hermanas mitológicas, y son las que tenían un solo ojo y un solo diente para las tres (Iak! ¡Que cosas! Y una que ni la ropa quiere prestar…), por toda la mezcolanza que hizo Disney en su película de Hércules. Pero son cosas distintas, ¿eh?

( ) Lkshme se pronuncia "Licshmi", y significa "Vía Láctea" en griego. Está súper raro el nombre, ya lo sé, pero es el nombre de una amiga y, aunque está medio drogo, pues me gustó y decidí hacerle una homónima :P Jejeje, ese el riesgo de conocer a una escritora…

( ) El Minotauro, ese de seguro todos lo conocen, era el ser mitad Toro, mitad Hombre, que sale en el mito de Teseo y el Laberinto. Argos era un sirviente de Hera, que tenía, según, mil pares de ojos regados por todo el cuerpo. Como solo dormía un par a la vez, este ser podía ver todo en todo momento y en todas direcciones. El suyo es un mito apasionante. Se los dejo de tarea, o, si prefieren, puedo postearlo luego, como deseen

¡Pues bueno, gente bonita! Espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias! ¡Matta ne!


	3. Guía práctica para revivir los sueños

¡Hello, hello! Pues aunque tres sea multitud, aquí les dejo el siguiente chap de esta saga

**Capítulo 3:**

Los presentes se quedaron fríos, mirando a las tres muchachas con perplejidad.

-¿Co… cómo…?- tartamudeó Saori, sorprendida.

-Es sencillo- explicó Lkshme, perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa al ver como los ojos de todos los habitantes de aquella casa se posaban en ella- Saori-sama no puede hacerlo porque está muy débil después de la batalla contra Hades. Pero nosotras, que representamos a las diosas que hilan la vida, podemos ayudar.

-Es verdad- explicó Anna- puesto que la muerte de Seiya de Pegaso no era algo pronosticado por los dioses. Ocurrió de repente, contra todo plan. Por eso es que se nos está permitido revivirlo.

-Pero aún así necesitamos de su ayuda, Saori-sama- le explicó Esthela con suavidad- pues usted conoce su cosmo y él el suyo. Es una manera de atraer su espíritu. Pero…- calló por un momento, como si le avergonzara continuar. Tomó aire y siguió con decisión- también necesitamos algo más…

-Donde él perdió la vida es un lugar donde nosotras no tenemos ingerencia- dijo Anna

-Necesitamos que alguien nos abra las puertas del Inframundo para poder sacarlo- dijo Lkshme, ya totalmente seria.

-Y para eso¿quién mejor que el dios Hades en persona?

Esta última afirmación alteró el ambiente por completo. La cara de Shun, la sorpresa de los demás y el enfado inmediato de Ikki.

-¡Casi nada! Escúchenlo bien, mocosas¡mi hermano no es…!

-Claro que sí- lo cortó Anna, pero sin dureza. Por su expresión parecía saber que estaba pisando terreno delicado- Él posee dentro de sí el poder de ese dios, aunque no se deje controlar por él. Es su reencarnación, y puede hacerlo.

-Si él no lo hace, aún podemos intentar regresarlo- dijo Lkshme enseguida, con expresión apaciguadora- pero, obviamente, nos tardaremos más… porque es como hacer contrabando desde el Meikai-hen¿me entienden?

Silencio incómodo. Shun tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y la mirada baja. No podía ver a Saori, que lo observaba suplicante; ni a Ikki, que lo diseccionaba con sus pupilas; ni a Hyoga ni a Shiryu, con sus iris inundados de expectación. Tampoco podía ver al frente suyo, donde estaban esas muchachas que, quizá sin proponérselo, estaban poniéndolo contra la espada y la pared. Alzó la vista para verlas. También lo miraban expectantes, pero sin presión en sus miradas. Comprendió que la decisión era totalmente suya… ¿Qué hacer¿Arriesgarse a revivir a esa fuerza que dormía dentro de él, que siempre había estado dentro de él¿Qué tal si ya no podía volver a controlarla…? Pero¿y Seiya? El había muerto por su culpa, él así lo sentía; y no hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta era como traicionarlo… ¿Qué hacer…¿¡Qué hacer!

-No harás nada que no quieras hacer, Shun- le dijo Ikki de inmediato, tratando de captar la mirada de sus iris verdes.

-Es verdad- añadió Esthela, casi en un susurro- nadie te está obligando a nada y tu decisión es libre…- dudó un momento-… Shun-san- por la cara que ponía, parecía que la chica no se sentía con la bastante confianza para usar ese apelativo. Pero Shun solo los escuchó a medias. Él lo sabía. Sabía que todos respetarían su decisión. Pero¿y él mismo¿Se perdonaría si no lo hacía¿O los pondría a todos en riesgo si lo hacía…?

-Yo…-articuló Shun muy despacio, como midiendo cada palabra y cada acción que ésta representaba- lo haré- alzó la vista. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación, y quizá también algo de temor- Se lo debo a Seiya… sería un cobarde si no lo hiciera…

-¿Están seguro, Shun?- cuestionó su hermano.

-Sí- le contestó él de inmediato, pudiéndolo mirar al fin- Sí, hermano, estoy seguro.

El caballero de Andrómeda pasó la mirada rápidamente por los que le rodeaban. Todos parecían contentos, sobre todo Saori, que estaba ya al borde de llorar; pero Ikki seguía con una mueca reticente.

-Entonces está decidido- exclamó Anna, sonriéndole con amabilidad- mañana, al medio día haremos el ritual.

-¿Al medio día…?- preguntó Hyoga

-Sí, porque es cuando las sombras duermen- explicó Lkshme, que parecía sumamente complacida- Hum… ¿Dónde va a hacerse, Saori-sama?

-¿Dónde es mejor?

-En un lugar callado y tranquilo, de preferencia…

-¿El estudio estaría bien…?

Mientras discutían ese detalle, Shun suspiró con alivio. Al menos por el momento, parecía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y aunque se mostró contento, seguía algo ruborizado. ¿Por qué? Porque aún sentía que la mirada de alguien se paseaba por él, escrutándolo; no ruda, sino calmada y escrupulosamente. Para no enterarse a quien pertenecían esas ondas caloríficas que le recorrían la espina, prefirió quedarse con la vista clavada en el cristalino reflejo que la taza le devolvía. Y miró los ojos del reflejo. Sí… seguían siendo los ojos de Shun, de Shun de Andrómeda.

-Bueno, muchachas, espero les agrade…- la habitación de invitados era muy amplia y luminosa. Las tres sonreían, complacidas.

-No es necesario que se tome la molestia…

-Es verdad…

-Nosotras no…

-Vamos- dijo Saori- me ofendería si no aceptaran quedarse. Después de todo, son invitadas en esta casa… y mañana deben tener sus energías repuestas- Anna, Esthela y Lkshme se miraron. Luego contestaron al unísono:

-Está bien¡gracias!

-Fáciles de persuadir¿no?- se rió Shiryu cuando las dejaron allí.

-Algo, sí- dijo ella. Se detuvo junto a un ventanal, contemplando como bellas pinceladas de naranjas, rosas y morados teñían el manto celeste. Sonrió al cielo, sin razón aparente. Shiryu sonrió también, con un poco menos de carga en su corazón. Los dos se quedaron así bastante rato; ella, pensando en el día por venir; él, en las Cinco Montañas que aún resguardaban a quien más quería… y también pensaba en la renovada esperanza de poder regresar ahí a quien hacía de ese lugar su hogar.

Shun estaba sentado en la terraza, pensando. Era agradable sentir la brisa nocturna y un poco de tranquilidad después de haber estado evitando a su hermano mayor todo el día. Sabía que Ikki solo quería lo mejor para él, pero no deseaba que lo hiciera dudar. Ya había tomado una decisión y estaba totalmente dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. En eso escuchó algo. Pisadas suaves sobre los losetas del interior. Se le hizo raro, ya que era algo tarde y todos en la casa ya se habían ido a dormir, incluso Kiki. Pronto se oyó algo más que sólo pisadas. Era un murmullo. El murmullo de alguien con prisa, al parecer, o ligeramente desesperado.

-¿Dónde diablos estará la cocina?- rezaba la voz- ¿Quién les manda construir casas tan condenadamente laberínticas…?

Shun se levantó, a tiempo para ver a la persona que pasaba por ahí. Era Laquesis.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo…?- preguntó con suavidad, haciendo que la figura se sobresaltara y soltara un grito ahogado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shun y Esthela estaban sentados en la terraza, él sonriendo y ella bastante roja, con un vaso de agua entre las manos. Parecía muy avergonzada por el hecho de necesitar ayuda para encontrar la cocina (que estaba a menos de tres metros de donde él la vio) y de que hubiera escuchado las pestes que murmuraba hacia los arquitectos de la mansión Kido.

-La noche está muy tranquila- comentó el peliverde, mirando las estrellas.

-Si, es verdad- contestó ella, fijando también la vista en las titilantes lucecitas y en la luna menguante- todo está tan tranquilo… mañana será un buen día- sonrió al cielo. Él la miró de reojo y suspiró. Ella volteó hacia él.

-No deberías de preocuparte- le dijo suavemente, sonriendo como si supiera exactamente lo que le pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos- ese poder es tuyo, y tú lo controlas, no él a ti. Lo harás bien, ya verás- él la miró con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Tu… tu crees?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero… Shun bajó un poco la cabeza- ¿y si no logro dominarlo¿Y sí, al igual que hace poco, me controla y…?

-Si no lo tuvieras ya bajo control, seguirías siendo Hades, eso es seguro. Además, tienes a todas estas personas que te apoyan. Saori-sama confía en ti; Shiryu-san, Hyoga-san e Ikki-san también, sobre todo el último- ella se rió- no te creas que no lo noté, aún si parecía que estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con él- el muchacho rió ligeramente- además…- la chica clavó de nuevo su mirada al cielo- te puedo asegurar que tu amigo, Pegaso, igualmente confía en ti, y, aunque no lo creas, Anna-nee-chan ( ), Lkshme-chan y yo también.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, con una ligera curvatura en sus labios

-Por supuesto. Hay más aquí en juego de lo que tu crees, Shun-san… No te preocupes- dudando por un momento, al fin posó su mano en el hombro del caballero y le dio un apretoncito amistoso- aunque tu poder sea el de Hades, las decisiones de tu corazón te hacen lo que eres, Shun de Andrómeda- el volteó hacia ella, y se miraron por un momento. Él captó la verdad en los ojos canelas de la chica, y por el mismo medio, ella le ofreció su amistad. El contrato tácito quedó cerrado cuando ambos se sonrieron.

-Bueno- comentó Esthela, terminándose de un trago lo que restaba del agua- ¡debemos ir a dormir! Mañana será un día ocupado.

-Sí…

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta el pasillo donde se bifurcaba su camino.

-Hasta mañana, Shun-san…

-Hey, no es para tanto. Puedes tratarme con más familiaridad…

Ella se rió, con los pómulos ruborizados.

-Muy bien, entonces. Hasta mañana, Shun-kun.

-¡Descansa!

-Esthela-chan, por favor

-Descansa, Esthela-chan

Agitaron sus manos y se fueron cada cual para su habitación. Al poner sus respectivas sienes en la almohada, los dos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato.

------------------

¡Wai! Pues fin del chap 3! Espero sus comentarios con ansias ¡Un millón de gracias a **Boros Wraith** y a **Shadir** por escribirme! Ojalá les esté gustando y ya saben que cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia o jitomatazo es bien recibido :P Cuídense, gente bonita! Matta ne!

( ) Nee-chan: Es una especie de contracción de "Onee-chan", hermana mayor. No se usa solo con los parientes, sino también con personas poco más mayores que uno a quienes se les tiene cariño (pero se usa SÓLO con mujeres. Para los varones es "Fulano-nii-chan", mismo cuento, pero en masculino)


	4. Intermedio

¡HOLAS! Discúlpenme la tardanza… pero tuve unos problemitas técnicos con el Internet UUU Y en este momento lo estoy subiendo en un café… Pero mejor es tarde que nunca, ¿no? Pues he aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 4:**

Saori se despertó con una sensación muy parecida a la euforia. Casi no lo notó, pero estuvo lista en poquísimo tiempo (vestido de cortina incluido xD), y se dirigió de lo más campante hacia la planta baja. La sorprendió encontrarla silenciosa y quieta. Se dirigió hacia el salón. Consultó el reloj que estaba junto al piano: eran seis y media de la mañana. Pues claro… era demasiado temprano como para que alguien estuviera despierto. Casi a regañadientes, volvió a subir a su cuarto. Se sentó junto a la ventana, a ver como el sol salía lentamente por el lado oriental del mundo, con esa luz amarilla tan tenue que no lastima la vista. Se perdió observando como le daba vida ligeramente al jardín, como si las plantas y también la parte del edificio que estaba comenzando a iluminarse, despertaran cuando los tocaba los rayos del sol. Pero no sólo con la vista podía comprobar que despertaba. También los sonidos de pájaros en el jardín indicaban el nacimiento del día, y se escuchaban frescos, nuevos, como si fuera la primera vez que los escuchaba. Y se dio cuenta de que hacía varios días (aunque le habían parecido años) que no escuchaba el mundo a su alrededor. Sólo lo oía vagamente, como si fuera un murmullo incesante que apenas y la envolvía. Y aunque el silencio es un tesoro, a veces hay que saber cuando abrir el cofre. Toda clase de pensamientos respecto a eso y más cosas rondaban por la mente de Atenea. Y aunque llevaba ya varias semanas divagando, en esta ocasión se sentía mejor. Había abierto la ventana, para que la brisa matinal la despabilara, y se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados, como aguardando.

Escuchó el reloj del gran Salón, lo cual la sobresaltó. Había estado tan inmersa en otras cosas que el tiempo, al contrario de lo que había pensado, se le pasó muy rápido. Ocho, nueve, diez campanadas. Bien. Ya era una hora más que decente para bajar.

-¡Buenos días a todos…! Huh… Hyoga, ¿qué pasa?

Ya los cuatro caballeros de bronce estaban frente a las puertas del comedor, abiertas. Pero por alguna rara razón no entraban, como si estuvieran petrificados. Hyoga murmuró algo ininteligible y señaló hacia el interior. Saori miró en la dirección que apuntaba el dedo del Cisne y se quedó tan pasmada como ellos.

-Pero… ¿cómo…?

Sobre la mesa estaba el desayuno más enorme que los muchachos habían visto, y que Saori llevaba sin ver por algún tiempo, al menos desde que comenzó lo del Torneo Galáctico.

-No puede ser… ¿quién lo hizo?

-Tatsumi no fue, eso es seguro…

Era verdad, cuando eran niños, si les daban cereal podían considerarse afortunados. Y aunque a la heredera Kido no se le hiciera tan raro, encontrarlo así, desde que toda la servidumbre había huido por los ataques, era una verdadera sorpresa. En eso se escucharon pisadas suaves provenientes de la cocina, atrayendo su atención hacia allá. Unos cuantos segundos más de espera y…

-¿¡Kiki!- dijeron todos al ver como el pequeño lemuriano salía tan campante.

-¿Eh? OH, ¡Buenos… días…! ¿Por qué me ven así?

-¿Tú…. Tú…?

-¿Yo…?

-¿Tú hiciste esto, Kiki?- el pequeño pelirrojo se turbó un poco

-¿Esto qué?

-Pues… pues esto…- Kiki volteó hacia la mesa y sonrió.

-Ah, no, no fui yo. Pero les puedo asegurar que está delicioso- y sonrió bastante satisfecho. Luego, captando las miradas desconcertadas de los otros, les explicó:

-Bueno, es que como con Mu-sama me acostumbré a levantarme temprano, pues vine abajo a ver que podía yo hacer…- para todos ya era consabido que ese "algo que hacer" por lo general significaba asaltar la despensa- así que…

_FLASH BACK_

**Un par de horas antes:**

Kiki iba tarareando con voz suave, camino a la cocina. Ese día en especial tenía mucha curiosidad por los eventos anunciados, y la curiosidad pone al organismo a trabajar más rápidamente; por lo cual, obviamente, da hambre. Ya iba a empujar la puerta de la cocina, pensando que tantas cosas irían a suceder, cuando ésta se abrió sin que él la tocara. Pero no era cuestión de telequinesia; alguien la había abierto por dentro. El lemuriano alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de la chica. Primero se turbó mucho, porque ella lo observaba fijamente, como si quisiera diseccionarlo; pero después su mirada se suavizó.

-Tú estabas aquí ayer- dijo ella. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Kiki sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, aunado a uno de negarlo todo. Pero mejor asintió con la cabeza, sin articular palabra.

-¿Quién es, Anna-nee-chan?- preguntó otra voz, acercándose

-Es el pequeño que les mencioné ayer- dijo la muchacha, volteando a ver a la que la llamaba, para alivio de Kiki, que vio desviados de sí los penetrantes ojos grises

-Vaya…- las dos mujeres restantes de acercaron a la puerta

-Qué curioso- dijo con voz cantarina una- tiene dos puntos en lugar de cejas

-Eres lemuriano, ¿verdad?- preguntó la otra, inclinándose para verlo bien. Ella más bien le hablaba con ternura, muy distinto al tono que le había oído para dirigirse a Ikki. El pequeño afirmó con la cabeza- Bueno, nos vendría bien alguien imparcial, ¿no?- miró a las otras, que asintieron.

-Ven- le dijo de nuevo la de ojos grises, indicando con su mano hacia adentro. Como a pesar de que su voz era amable sus peticiones sonaban como órdenes, se apresuró a obedecer- Tú serás nuestro catador.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El pequeño sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras los otros lo miraban anonadados.

-Y está muy buena- remató Kiki, exultante- además, ya tienen la confianza de que no está envenenada. Muy bien, ¿no?- los otros se quedaron unos segundos callados, como asimilando la información.

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué lo harían?- dijo Saori, avanzando unos pasos.

-Ah, eso no lo pregunté- dijo Kiki, dándose una palmadita en la frente.

-¿Qué sería bueno hacer?- susurró Shiryu

-Bueno…- comentó Hyoga lentamente- sería una descortesía dejarlo ahí, ¿no?

Los otros asintieron.

-¿Y a donde están ellas?- volvió a inquirir Saori.

-Me parece que se fueron al jardín- le contestó Kiki

Como si fuera un reflejo, Saori volteó hacia la ventana. Mientras ella indagaba en el comportamiento de las muchachas, los otros cuatro se habían ido acercando, muy despacito y como quien no quiere la cosa, hacia la mesa. Cuando ya estaban a distancia suficiente, jalaron la silla poco a poco, también como si sus brazos tuvieran voluntad propia. Luego se sentaron rápidamente. Se miraron unos a otros… y sobra decir que fue una suerte que Saori estuviera demasiado ocupada mariposeando como para pensar en comida, porque no quedó ni una partícula.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín…

Las flores se alzaban junto a la ventana, cubiertas de rocío. Más allá se extendían los árboles, juntándose cada vez más y más y multiplicándose hasta hacer un bosquecillo. A distancia media entre la ventana y el lugar donde los troncos comenzaban a cerrarse, había una claro. Ahí había tres figuras inmóviles. Estaban una junto a la otra, sentadas en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado. Todas tenían sus manos en distinta posición, como si se dispusieran a hilar. Pero estaban inmóviles y tenían los ojos cerrados. En la suave iluminación que penetraba por entre las hojas, parecía estatuas, puestas ahí para adornar el jardín. Pero no lo eran. Había algo muy suave emanando de ellas. Una luz. Su aura… su cosmos.

_-Puedo sentirlo. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa._

_-Lo sé, yo también lo siento. Debe estar indagando. ¿Habrá notado nuestra ausencia?_

_-Sí, creo que sí. Siéntanlo… nos está buscando._

_-El aura de Atena se fortalece, pero no podrá esconder nuestras presencias por mucho tiempo._

_-Por eso mismo… por eso mismo hay que mantener este lugar seguro hasta la Luna Nueva. _

Las figuras seguían inmóviles, hablando hacia su cosmos. Nadie podría, además de ellas, escuchar esa conversación. Pero la permanente sensación de que las vigilaban turbó un poco, como una flama ante una ráfaga de viento, el aura que manaba de las tres formas.

-Buenos días- dijeron tres voces entrando por la puerta lateral. Todos los habitantes de la casa voltearon hacia ellas, sorprendidos. Pero parecía que ellas no se daban cuenta, pues comenzaron diciendo:

-Bien, pues ya…

-Un momento, por favor- interrumpió Saori, alzando su mano, con la palma en la dirección de las tres niñas. Se veía ligeramente molesta, o más bien, muy interrogante. Las Moiras le miraron alzando una ceja, como si le exigieran que hablara rápido- Quizá lo considerarán una descortesía de mi parte, pero… ¿fueron ustedes quienes cocinaron todo eso?

-Sí, así es- respondió Anna, cortante como siempre- ¿por qué lo pregunta?

Saori la miró algo incómoda.

-Pues… ¿por… por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Anna volvió a arquear la ceja, pero a Esthela y a Lkshme pareció hacerles gracia.

-Porque, con todo respeto, Saori-sama, no sé como sus caballeros pueden salir victoriosos de tantos combates tan mal alimentados- dijo Lkshme con tono desenfadado, seguido por una risita. Ambas cosas hicieron enrojecer a Saori.

-Además- añadió Esthela, con una sonrisa- debemos cuidar de todos ustedes. Así lo prometimos- la expresión de la diosa fue lo suficientemente explícita como para hacerle añadir, después de un suspiro- Antes de salir del Olimpo, nosotras juramos ante Zeus y el resto de la corte que los protegeríamos hasta la batalla final, con nuestras vidas, si es necesario. Y nos pareció que esto también podía incluirse.

-Ahora- añadió la mayor, cortando de tajo todas las preguntas que iban a nacer de la boca de todos- ya va siendo hora. Le sugiero que se prepare, Saori-sama, y a usted también- volteó hacia Shun, que estaba pálido, pero con expresión decidida- Será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia el estudio. Les pedimos, por favor- dijo volteando hacia los demás- que no entren hasta que alguno de nosotros lo diga- la condición no pareció agradarles mucho, pero se mantuvieron callados (lo cual a Ikki parecía costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano). Todos subieron las escaleras en silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. El reloj marcaba quince minutos para las doce.

----------

¡Un pequeño intermedio! Je, quizá piensen que le estoy haciendo mucho de emoción, pero, la verdad, ese es mi estilo. ¡Esperen el próximo chap! Y un millón de gracias a **Shadir, Ángel de la** **Oscuridad** y a **Boros Wraith** por su review! Ojalá les esté gustando! Matta ne!


	5. Un viaje por el Meikaihen

Holitas! Bueno, no hay quinto malo, así que, ¡disfruten este capítulo!

**Capítulo 5:**

Las puertas del enorme estudio estaban cerradas ya. Las estanterías de roble repletas de libros ayudaban a amortiguar aún más el ruido proveniente del exterior. Por la única enorme ventana de la habitación, se colaba ya la luz a raudales, pero era solo un reflejo; el sol estaba próximo a ubicarse en el punto más alto del cielo. El reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio avanzaba lentamente, indicando que faltaban ya sólo cinco minutos para la hora. Sobre el piso alfombrado, estaban sentadas en círculo cinco personas, reencarnaciones de dioses. Todos estaban serios, muy serios, y parecían concentrarse. El ambiente estaba ligeramente tenso, y muy silencioso. Como para no alterar la forzada calma, una de ellas, la más pequeña, indicó en un murmullo apenas audible:

-Ya casi es hora…

La que se sentaba a su lado alzó un poco ambas manos. De la punta de sus dedos, como si ella tuviera un mecanismo secreto en ellos, comenzaron a brotar hilos, gruesos hilos, uno por cada dedo. Los que brotaban de la mano derecha eran dorados; los de la mano izquierda eran totalmente negros. Pero no parecían hilos comunes; parecían luz solidificada, gruesas líneas de energía, maleables como si fueran estambre, y pareciera que no tuvieran fin. Saori y Shun miraron con interés como tan peculiares hilos salín de las manos de Esthela. Ella no reparó en ellos, y murmuró frases ininteligibles; podían ser conjuros o rezos, o sencillamente indicaciones, no se sabía. Enseguida los hilos comenzaron a moverse, entrelazándose y entretejiéndose en el vacío centro del círculo. Pronto formaron una figura humana de tamaño natural. Entre tanto hilo negro y dorado, parecía una momia resplandeciente. Cuando la figura estuvo concluida, el hilo dejó de brotar, pero no se rompió; permaneció unido a los dedos de su dueña.

-Bien- susurró también la mayor, Anna- las sombras duermen ya.

Shun cerró sus ojos. En su frente apareció una ligera línea, señal de que se estaba concentrando. Su pálida tez pareció adquirir un brillo perlado. El cabello comenzó a cambiar, como si el tono color sangre estuviera luchando contra el verde que lo ocupaba. No cambió del todo; quedó en una especie de tornasolado, un híbrido de ambos colores. Su cosmo comenzaba a alzarse poderosamente. Abrió ligeramente los ojos. El brillo de Shun de Andrómeda aún estaba ahí. Ya tenía controlado su poder. Eso fue señal para que las mujeres cerraran sus ojos. Sus cosmos se encendieron también. Ahora la mansión Kido era un poderoso foco de energía. Siguieron comunicándose, de la misma manera en que lo habían estado haciendo en el jardín; los cinco cosmos quedaron conectados.

_-Vamos._

_-Primer círculo del infierno… está abierto_

_-Muy bien._

En las mentes de todos, como si fuera un simulador virtual, podían ver el Meikai-hen, en todo su místico y terrible esplendor. Cruzaron la puerta, el Aqueronte y la Primera Prisión a una velocidad vertiginosa, pues Hades los había abierto para ellos.

_-Debemos ir más allá del Muro de los Lamentos._

_-Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer._

_-Vamos. Segundo Círculo… está libre._

Los espectros no podían sentir nada, o casi nada, pues las presencias pasaban demasiado rápido. Sólo algunos guardianes lo percibieron, pero no se atrevieron a actuar, pues sintieron el poder de su señor en toda su grandeza. Así, en su vertiginosa carrera, llegaron al fin a Giudecca. El avance se hacía cada vez más cansado entre más lejos iban. Podían sentir su cuerpo sacudirse como si en verdad estuvieran volando a toda velocidad por el Inframundo. Pero no era así; así que el mayor dolor lo sentían en sus frentes y sus sienes, concentrados como estaban. Ahí estaba. El Muro de los Lamentos. Al atravesarlo, y eso que Shun hizo lo que mejor pudo para facilitar su acceso, el dolor fue casi insoportable. Era sorprendente cuanto poder tenía aún aquella muralla. Y entonces entendió el por qué de la hora. Si lo hubieran hecho en cualquier otro momento, el poder de las sombras les habría hecho imposible el acceso por allí. Pero Saori había sentido varias cálidas presencias en el camino.

_-Volveré pronto por ustedes, mis caballeros, se los prometo._

Casi no se veía nada. Era un hervidero de presencias y sensaciones; unas malas, otras gentiles; pero eran demasiadas. Sería casi imposible distinguir alguna con claridad en ese momento.

_-Llámelo, Saori-sama_

_-Así es, llámelo. El sentirá su presencia._

_-Seiya… Seiya de Pegaso…_

_-Aún no siento nada…_

La presión de tantas vibras alrededor suyo hacia a sus cuerpos físicos transpirar y encogerse ligeramente; era doloroso. Shun soltó un inaudible gemido: el mantener abierto el portal requería de mucha energía y concentración, así que no podía ayudar a llamar al Pegaso.

_-Seiya… ven… ven, Seiya…_

De repente, se sintió algo. Fue como si una luz comenzara a brillar entre todo el caos que había allí. La presencia se fortalecía. Saori exclamó, con tanta emoción que no supo si también lo había dicho realmente:

_-¡Es Seiya!_

_-¡Sígalo llamando, entonces! _

_-¡Está despertando!_

_-Vuelve, Seiya de Pegaso…_

La luz fue al fin completamente perceptible. No sabían como describirlo. Como si en sus mentes vieran una luciérnaga crecer, o como si una energía los sacudiera, como si fuera viento. Pero ni a Shun ni a Saori les quedó duda: era él. Atena extendió su mano. No supo si su cuerpo físico lo había hecho también, pero su alma parecía buscar algo, tratando de aferrarse a la creciente fuente de luz. Al final, sintió una sensación cálida en la palma de su mano y la cerró. Podía sentir su aura envolverla por todo su cuerpo.

_-Es él. Vámonos._

Shun relajó la presión y la barrera se cerró de nuevo. Fue como retroceder una película a toda velocidad, pues regresaban vertiginosamente. Dejaron atrás Giudecca, los Jardines de Orfeo se perdieron el la lejanía, el Aqueronte se alejó, la puerta del inframundo se hundió en el horizonte. Shun cerraba, rápida como era su carrera, pero fuertemente, cada una de las puertas del Infierno, para que ningún ente de ahí pudiese escapar hacia la Tierra. Como si fuera un sueño, pudieron ver la Mansión Kido, las escaleras, de reojo a Hyoga, a Ikki y a Shiryu que esperaban fuera del cuarto, y los cinco despertaron con una gigantesca bocanada de aire, como quien despierta de una pesadilla, o quien sale del agua después de bucear durante mucho rato. El cuerpo les dolía, pero no había tiempo para sentirlo: Saori en verdad tenía una esfera de luz entre sus manos.

-Démela por favor, Saori-sama

Anna extendió sus manos, y Saori depositó con mucho cuidado su contenido. Esthela no había cortado aún los hilos, y, aunque se veía cansada por el viaje, volvió a encender su cosmos, al igual que sus hermanas. Lkshme puso sus manos bajo las de su Onee-chan, como ayudándola a cargar el contenido, y ambas depositaron el alma dentro del maniquí de hilos, y dejaron sus manos sobre el pecho de éste, justo a la altura del corazón. Sus cosmos estallaron, por un breve momento que les pareció milenios, y también los hilos se encendieron, como si fueran mangueritas cargadas de incandescencia que se dirigían a la figura, haciendo que la luz en la habitación fuera casi insoportable. Pero pronto disminuyeron. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Shun y Saori pudieron apreciar como los hilos se zafaban de los dedos de Laquesis poco a poco, y bajo el tacto de Cloto y Átropos, los que cubrían a la figura se disolvían lentamente, revelando el contenido del capullo de energía. Saori ahogó un grito. Mismo cabello castaño y piel morena… y sobre ésta brillaba la plateada armadura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero respiraba profundamente, cosa que revelaba el acompasado subir y bajar de su pecho. Tanto Atena como Hades sintieron sus ojos empaparse; a Shun, el color sangre se le fue deslavando poco a poco del cabello, dejándolo de su verde original. Sus ojos no habían cambiado; sólo que ahora se humedecían de felicidad al ver a su amigo, al igual que los de Saori, que ya no se contenía y lloraba con energía. Las tres muchachas, palidísimas pero contentas, sonreían ante la escena.

-Oigan, caballeros- llamó Lkshme con voz ahogada, con dirección a la puerta- Ya pueden pasar- aunque su voz sonaba un tanto tomada, fue oída de inmediato, y los otros cinco (incluyendo a Kiki y a Tatsumi) entraron de golpe. Parecía que no daban crédito a sus ojos, pues ahí estaba él, enterito y totalmente sólido. Pero pronto al desconcierto dio paso a la alegría, y todos se congregaron alrededor del durmiente. Anna, Esthela y Lkshme, se levantaron y se fueron con sigilo; estaban cansadas y débiles, pues la restauración de un cuerpo es difícil. Pero estaban complacidas de haber cumplido su promesa, pues ahora ellos se encontraban muy felices. Subieron a dormir, pues necesitarían de todas sus energías, sin ser notadas, casi. Esthela se retrasó un poco, sólo para voltear a ver a Shun y decirle con su mirada: "Yo sabía que podías". Al igual que la noche anterior, no necesitó más para que el mensaje fuera recibido. Quizá el fue el único que en ese momento notó que ellas salieron de la habitación. Y es que para todos ellos era un momento muy feliz.

Seiya de Pegaso había revivido.

----------

WAI! Pues ojalá les haya gustado el viaje por el Meikai-hen! Les aseguro que de solo imaginarme toda la presión de los personajes, me terminó doliendo la cabeza ¡Pero valió la pena! ;D Espero sus comentarios! Matta ne!


	6. El Despertar

¡Holitas! Bien, pues la sexta parte de esta historia, recién salida de mi cabecita loca, ya está aquí. ¡Ojalá la disfruten!

**Capítulo 6:**

Oscuro. Todo se veía oscuro. Un negro uniforme por todas partes. Pero, de alguna manera, no era del todo desagradable, a excepción del frío. Frío, mucho frío. No se explicaba el porque de aquella helada sensación que le entumecía por todas partes. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Podían ser un par de segundos. O quizá un par de siglos. Sentía el tiempo correr y al mismo tiempo no lo sentía. Era como estar suspendido en la nada, incapaz de pensar o percibir algo ajeno a la negrura y al frío. Pero a veces pasaba.

Sentía como si un montón de recuerdos lucharan por entrar en él de nuevo, para infundirle vida otra vez. Pero era tal su prisa que jamás podían entrar, jamás podían dejarle algo más que sensaciones vagas, colores difusos que pronto se mimetizaban con el negro de su alrededor. Era como si fuera un capullo, una muralla viscosa que se extendiera entre él y las otras presencias que había ahí; porque sí, sí había otras. No sabía quienes eran. No podía saberlo. Pero sabía que no estaba solo, y eso de tenerlos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos era insoportable, ya que no sabía si temerles (es decir, la ligerísima sensación parecida al miedo que el vacío le dejaba sentir) o sentirse identificado con ellos. Se sentía harto de estar así, y sin embargo, no sentía prisa alguna por salir de ese estado.

Hasta que lo notó. Algo diferente de todo lo que había podido percibir en el inmedible tiempo que había pasado allí. Algo que logró despejar un poco el letargo en el que estaba sumido. Algo que conocía muy bien pero no parecía recordar del todo. ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¿Ese elemento maravilloso tenía nombre, acaso? Parecía rasgar el negro alrededor suyo como un sable destroza un velo oscuro. Y lo recordó. El nombre le llegó con la misma intensidad con la que iluminaba alrededor suyo. Luz. Sí, ese era su nombre, corto, preciso, hermoso. Luz. Y ese despeje de la negrura fue suficiente para dar cabida a todos los colores y recuerdos que su cerebro había luchado tanto por recuperar. Recordó su propio nombre, aquel con el que lo llamaban las personas que quería, que también comenzaba a recordar. Recordó su infancia, recordó todo lo acontecido hasta el momento en que quedó sumido en aquella desesperante oscuridad. Y la recordó a ella. Podía sentirla, cerca, muy cerca. Su nombre le llegó con la misma claridad con la que recordó el de la luz, y el suyo. Podía percibir, si es que era posible, su mano tratando de tomar la suya. Y supo que tenía que seguirla. Ahora era la claridad lo que le embargaba, tan distinto a lo que había experimentado. Se sintió transportado, pero no sabía a donde. Era como si percibiera todo con los ojos cerrados, con las suaves sombras haciendo figuras dentro de sus párpados. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo. Y es que entre tan tremenda oscuridad, daba igual si uno tenía los ojos abiertos o no; por eso la falta de costumbre parecía darle un peso de plomo a sus pestañas. Peso que parecía aligerarse poco a poco… muy lentamente… Probó de nuevo. Esta vez sí pudo abrirlos.

Lo que vio al principio era muy confuso. Era como si el cambio brusco de colores le hubiera deslavado la vista. Todo estaba borroso. Parpadeó un par de veces. Entonces también sus oídos comenzaron a trabajar y empezó a escuchar los ruidos alrededor suyo. Al principio no entendió nada, solo un zumbido ininteligible. Pero después su cerebro comenzó a codificarlo. Eran palabras…

-…esté bien?

-Claro, mira… ya abre los ojos…

-Seiya… Seiya, ¿estás bien?

¿Seiya? Ah, claro. Así se llamaba. Así lo llamaba…

-¿Saori?

La muchacha que estaba sentada al lado de la cama casi se cae de su silla al dar un respingo de alegría. En el otro lado había otra persona. Lo vio. Si, se le hacía familiar…

-¿Shiryu?- el caballero del dragón le sonrió. Entonces Seiya se incorporó de golpe, cuando su cerebro terminó de asimilar todos los recuerdos que estaban pendientes.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?- repitió estas preguntas hasta que se convirtieron en un raro balbuceo. El balbuceo continuó, pero no solo por duda, sino también porque Saori le dio un breve pero contundente abrazo. No lo dejó ni reaccionar, en seguida anunció que iría a avisarles a los demás que ya había despertado y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Seiya se quedó mudo, y volteó a ver a Shiryu. Toda su cara era un signo de interrogación.

-Muy bien- se rió el Dragón- ya te cuento todo…

-Mmmm- bufó Pegaso, con desconfianza, después de recibir la versión completa de los hechos, con varios comentarios intercalados por Saori, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun, una vez que llegaron y que terminaron de preguntarle como se sentía.

-Mmmm, ¿qué?- le preguntó el Cisne. Seiya no le contestó, solo se puso de pie con lentitud y, tambaleándose los primeros pasos, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Seiya!- todos lo siguieron, consternados- ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a las famosas Moiras, a qué más…

-¡Pero tienes que descansar!

-Ya tendré toda una vida para descansar- bajó las escaleras decidido, aunque lentamente, pues sus rodillas aun no se encontraban muy firmes.

En la sala, Anna, Esthela y Lkshme se encontraban sentadas en los sillones. Anna le cepillaba el cabello a su "hermana" más pequeña, mientras que Esthela hojeaba un libro. Apenas y alzaron la vista cuando la tromba que venía por las escaleras se les plantó enfrente.

-Vaya, ya te despertaste, Seiya de Pegaso- lo saludó Anna, como si fueran vecinos de toda la vida.

-Así que ustedes son las que vienen del Olimpo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es- le contestó Lkshme, sonriendo indolente igual que sus hermanas. Pegaso frunció el entrecejo. Al notarlo, Esthela no pudo reprimir su comentario:

-¿Está todo bien con tu materialización?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable, aunque dándole un tono que claramente quería dar a entender si de verdad era tan feo antes de morir. Eso solo enfadó más al caballero.

-Si, si, y se los agradezco y todo- respondió con sequedad-… pero… me pueden decir, ¿porqué del Olimpo mandaron a unas _niñitas_ para escoltarnos?- esto borró por completo las perezosas sonrisas de los rostros de las chicas (y fue una suerte que Anna no le arrancara medio cabello a Lkshme)

-Perdóname, pero estas _niñitas _son diosas del Olimpo- le espetó Esthela- Y ayudaron a que regresaras del Inframundo- luego lo barrió y volvió la vista a su libro, murmurando (con voz lo suficientemente audible para todos) "aunque no entiendo para qué tanto alboroto, la verdad". Si por lo general Anna le hubiera dicho algo, esta vez se limitó a sonreírse y seguir peinando el largo cabello negro de Lkshme, que se rió muy bajito.

-Grrr…

- por favor, calma- les dijo Saori, acercándose un poco (pues ella y los cuatro caballeros se habían quedado al pie de las escaleras) Ikki parecía bastante complacido de que la pregunta que él había deseado tanto hacer la hubiera hecho Seiya, así se evitaba que le cargaran la bronca a él- Seiya, no las habrían mandado a escoltarnos si no fueran muy capaces…

-¿Escoltarnos?

-Sí- le confirmó Lkshme, que parecía extremadamente divertida por todo lo que pasaba ahí (ya que ella sí seguía siendo una niña)- antes de salir del Olimpo, juramos protegerlos hasta la gran batalla- Seiya bufó de nuevo. ¿Ellos, necesitar protección? ¿Y de unas escuinclas? Obviamente ese Zeus no sabía por todo lo que habían pasado.

-Creeme- le aseguró Anna, ya más calmada- no nos habrían enviado si no fuéramos hábiles. Es más- sonrió, condescendiente- ¿te gustaría una prueba?- Seiya se rió, incrédulo.

-Si, ¿por qué no? Debo recuperar mi destreza

-Esthela-chan, ¿nos harías el honor?

-Seguro, Nee-chan- contestó la aludida cerrando el libro, con una sonrisa verdaderamente macabra.

-Muy bien, pues, ¡que empiece el combate!

-Solo una sugerencia, Pegaso

-¿Cuál?

-No creo que deberías pelear en pijama

-O/oU

--------

xDDD Bueno, ¡ojalá les haya gustado:P Espero sus reviews, gente bonita! Y hablando de eso, mil ocho mil gracias a **Ángel de la Oscuridad** por tus felicitaciones Jajaja, Seh, el Meikai-hen marea a tal velocidad xD. ¡Mi preferido también es Shun! (¿A que no se nota? xDDD) Porque es lindo, tierno, noble, tiene ojos de "cachorrito", sus técnicas son poderosas, ¡y para rematar es un dios! ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Si yo siempre lo he dicho, en cuanto Kurumada se descuide me lo robo… P Jajajaja xD Solo queda esa estorbosa de June… ¬¬ Jajajaja, pero lo mismo aplica para ella xDDD ¡Ojalá te haya gustado este chap! ¡Espero tus comentarios! También gracias a mi amiga **Shadir Elena** por leerme! Si, descuida, ¡claro que Saori va a revivir a los guapísimos dorados! si a ustedes les parece bien tengo planeado hacer una pequeña secuela de este fic… eso si me dan ánimos y les gusta la idea, por supuesto

¡Ah! ¡Y también gracias al buen amigo **TRIPLE G**! (Oye, si no es molestia, ¿me podrías aclarar que significan las 3 G's? xD) Me alegro que te haya gustado y sip, ojalá sigas leyendo! ¡Cuídense, gente bonita! Matta ne!


	7. Peleando, como siempre

¡Hola, hola! ¡El séptimo capítulo ya está aquí! ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 7:**

En el jardín, con Seiya ya en fachas decentes…

-Muy bien, será solo una competición amistosa- declaró Esthela, con los brazos en jarras y la macabra sonrisa aún en su cara.

-Hmmm… así que por eso no usamos las armaduras, supongo.

-Muy bien, querido, vas progresando- si Esthela tenía instintos suicidas era un misterio, pero al molestar tanto al caballero parecía que sí- Así que _procuraremos_ no hacernos demasiado daño- ahora la mueca siniestra fue acompañada por un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Si los caballeros y Saori la hubieran conocido tan bien como Anna y Lkshme, sabrían que no corría peligro; pero en ese punto los amigos del Pegaso comenzaron a preocuparse por su salud- Descuiden, descuiden- agregó Laquesis, sonriendo aún más- no nos tomamos tantas molestias en revivirlo para que yo lo mate de nuevo, ¿no creen?- para la sorpresa de todos, Seiya se rió también. Al parecer pensaba que perro que ladra no muerde.

-Ten cuidado, Seiya- le recomendó Saori.

-Pfff, por favor, Saori- le contestó, confiado y poniéndose en pose de "súperhombre"- ¿por quién me tomas? Y además, no me puedo tomar en serio a una niña, y…

-¡Seiya, cuidado!- le gritó Shun, solo para que el moreno volteara y recibiera una senda patada voladora en plena cara. Expresión generalizada de Oo

-Vaya, qué lento- comentó la muchacha, quitándose un poco de tierra de sus zapatos chocando la punta ligeramente contra el suelo- te sugiero que no me subestimes…

El momento que se quedó pasmado lo aprovechó para reírse como si fuera todo un juego muy divertido.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUÉ TE TRAES!- le gritó el indignado japonés.

-Es un juego, ¿no?- le contestó con cara de borreguito del Nacimiento- y además, siempre lo he dicho…- sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia él, para arremeter de nuevo- ¡Soy una salvaje!

Pegaso apenas se alcanzó a mover para evitar el destino del pasto; es decir, tener una huella de puño bien marcada en la cara.

-Vaya- comentó Lkshme muy sonriente, atrayendo la atención de los demás- ¡hoy Esthela-Nee-chan está especialmente gentil!

-n.nU

Para no hacer el cuento largo, la pelea se prolongó por al menos unos quince minutos, hasta que Seiya logró derribarla con la energía de un _Pegasus Ryu Seiken, _que la estrelló contra un árbol. Si bien todos se esperaban reclamos fúricos, no hubo tal. Ella se quedó hecha un ovillito, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas. No se necesita decir que al otro se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se acercó poco a poco.

-Te… ajem… ¿te hice daño, Esthela?

-Snif… snif… No… yo solo…

-¿Solo?

-Sob… solo… quería que te acercaras lo suficiente

-¿¿¿¡¡¡?

Antes de que pudiera retroceder lo suficiente, ella se levantó de golpe y extendió los dedos de su mano derecha hacia él.

-¡_Happiness Golden Threads_!

Lo siguiente que vio fue unos hilos dorados de extraña luminosidad salir disparados de las puntas de los dedos de la chica hacia su cara…

_Esquivó con facilidad aquellos hilos, y entonces Esthela, asustada, se rindió y lo declaró campeón. Sus amigos lo vitoreaban… incluso Cloto y Átropos aplaudían con entusiasmo…_

_-OH, Seiya, ¡que bien lo has hecho!- exclamaba Saori, extasiada, corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos, mientras las margaritas del jardín se agitaban y los pétalos volaban alrededor… y él corría también con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a recibirla como en una buena película…_

_**¡¡¡¡CRASH!**_

Los árboles son **muy** sólidos. Eso lo puede testificar Seiya. Escuchó risas de alguien que evidentemente la estaba pasando bomba, y los hilos dorados finalmente se retiraron de su frente, a un movimiento de la mano de Esthela.

-Bueno, creo que gané- le dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque ya no espeluznante. Pero, ¿por qué la estaba viendo de cabeza? Ah, es que estaba tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Cuando ataco con los Hilos Dorados puedes ver ilusiones que te hacen feliz. Nada mejor para bajar la guardia, ¿no crees?- la castaña le ofreció su mano para levantarse, que él tomó. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Creo que nuestra eficiencia quedó demostrada- dijo complacida Anna, como un profesor después de un experimento exitoso- pues podrán suponer que nosotras estamos en el mismo nivel que Esthela.

Todos asintieron. Y es que vaya demostración…

-Bueno, lo mejor será entrar- sentenció Saori, sin poder evitar sonreírse.

-Es verdad

-¿Kiki-chan ya despertó?- preguntó Esthela.

-Supongo… ¿por?

-Es que le prometí hacerle de desayunar

-n.nU

-Seiya, por cierto- preguntó inocentemente el caballero de Andrómeda cuando entraban de nuevo a la casa- ¿qué fue lo que viste?

-O/o ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Dije algo?

-Bueno- dijo Ikki, súbitamente interesado- no dijiste nada, pero pusiste una cara de ido muy preocupante…

-Y luego viste al árbol como si fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo…

-Y el resto es historia- concluyó Shiryu, sonriendo igual.

-¿Y qué viste?- le preguntó el Cisne, apoyando su codo en el hombro del Pegaso

-u/u Nada…

-¡Cómo nada! ¡Si…!

-¬/¬ que no vi nada…

-Vamos, ¡algo has de haber visto!

-¬/¬ que no…

-¡Ándale! ¡Dinos!

- / ¡qué no vi nada!

Solamente Esthela se rió quedamente. Y es que para controlar la mente de alguien, tienes que ver lo que proyectas, ¿o no…?

-----------

xD Holitas! Bueno, pues espero les haya agradado este chap :P Fue para aligerar un poquito la tensión, aunque la verdad la descripción de las escenas de acción no me gustan mucho… ¡Mil gracias por su review al amigo **TRIPLE G (**¿cómo está eso que no sabe el significado? Yo que usted lo averiguaba, no vaya a ser algo feo xDDD ¡Gracias y ojalá continúes leyendo!), a **Shadir** (Muchas, muchas gracias!) y a **Ángel de la Oscuridad **(Claro ¿cómo Shun no va a ser nuestro favorito si es el mejor? ;D Estos chaps han sido de Seiya, lo sé u/u Pero es que era importante revivirlo, pues después de todo, el equipo no está completo sin él… y en este chap, cumplí con el sueño de varios fanáticos de los Caballeros…** ¡Vapulear a Seiya**! Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca, que malvada soy xD En cuanto al Messenger, ya te agregué, amiga Espero podamos platicar pronto :P ¡Mil gracias!)!

¡Muchas gracias a los tres! ¡Cuídense! Matta ne!


	8. Rapsodia de Recuerdos

¡Holas a todos! Bueno, sí, me tardé centurias y aparte de todo está cortito! u///u pero espero que aún quede alguien que lo quiera leer… ¡Se los dejo con mucho cariño!

**Capítulo 8:**

Hyoga terminó de vendar su ojo izquierdo y se miró al espejo. Había terminado por acostumbrarse a aquello, y ya no solía quedarse pasmado y triste frente a su reflejo, como le sucedía antes. No por el daño en si, sino por la acción que desencadenó aquella pérdida. Pero ahora el joven Cisne estaba en paz con el mundo. Miró hacia la ventana y por alguna razón, inexplicable tal vez, llegó a su mente con alegría que era domingo. Quizá de ahí la tranquilidad (y ligera modorra) en el ambiente. Bajó las escaleras iluminadas con el sol de la mañana lentamente, lo suficientemente despacio como para disfrutar de la paz del entorno, tan relajado después de todas esas semanas negras.

Había dormido demasiado para desayunar con los demás, así que decidió salir a comprar algo. Mientras se caminaba por el corredor que daba a la puerta principal, escuchó dos voces. No se sintió culpable por oír; después de todo, el tono que empleaban no era lo que se dice "confidencial"…

-… obsesión para ti, ¿no crees?

Hyoga aligeró sus pasos hasta que fueron totalmente inaudibles, y se acercó a la puerta.

-No seas exagerada, por Dios. Aún es pequeña, y tú sabes bien…

-Yo sé que lo haces con la mejor intención, Esthela, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero… bueno- la voz tomó un matiz avergonzado- ya sé que somos casi como familia, pero… tú no eres su madre, ni puedes reemplazarla tampoco.

-Ya lo sé- la otra voz no se había amilanado ni tantito, aunque sonaba un tanto ofendida- ni tú eres la mía, Anna, así que técnicamente podría hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Pero te tengo el suficiente respeto como para venir a consultarte.

La otra voz calló. Aunque no sabía porqué discutían, Hyoga no tenía que verle la cara a Cloto como para adivinar que la castaña había ganado la batalla. Se escuchó un sonoro, profundo y casi sobrenatural suspiro.

-Muy bien- dijo, como si cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo enorme- pero no se tarden mucho, ni hagan ninguna idiotez…

-¡Aja!- casi podía ver la enorme sonrisa de Laquesis- ¡Gracias! ¡Voy a decirle a Lkshme-chan!

El Cisne apenas y alcanzó a apartarse de ahí para no ser descubierto antes de que se abriera la puerta y la castaña saliera exultante, seguida de Anna, que en ese momento tenía un aire de "¿por qué a mí?". Hyoga esperó que Esthela fuera corriendo por la pequeña, pero no hubo tal.

-¡LKSHMEEEE! ¡VEN! ¡VÁMONOS!

La morena pronto asomó la cabeza, pero no venía sola. Arrastraba a Kiki del brazo. Al parecer estaban jugando vencidas cuando ella escuchó la llamada y salió en seguida, olvidando soltar su mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Onee-chan?

-¡Vamos! ¡Que se nos acaba el domingo!- después dirigió la mirada al pequeño lemuriano, que parecía poco menos que aterrado- ¿No quieres venir, Kiki-chan?- la expresión del aludido cambió a la curiosidad.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Vamos al parque!- el pequeño le miró con incredulidad. Esthela no aguardó la respuesta y le tomó la manita.- Regresaremos antes del atardecer, Anna-nee-chan, te lo prometo- Hyoga, escondido en el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de haberle ganado el round volvía a ser "Anna-nee-chan".

-Bien, más les vale- les gruñó la rubia, llevándolos hacia la puerta- ya saben que Nite-sama se pone muy irritable con cualquier retraso.

-¡Sí!- y así salieron los tres, Esthela al centro, con Lkshme colgada de su brazo izquierdo y agarrando la mano de Kiki con el derecho, caminando de prisa y hablando con estruendo. La rubia se quedó en la puerta hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia, luego se agarró de la fina puerta de roble, y suspiró con resignación. Detestaba esos chantajes morales por parte de su hermana, pero sobre todo le disgustaba que por lo general estuvieran bien fundados.

-¿Problemas?- le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Volteó despacio y sonrió muy levemente al ver a Hyoga.

-Algunos- admitió- siempre que Esthela se pone tan terca no hay quién le gane…- el Cisne alzó la ceja y Anna, continuó, volviendo su vista hacia la calle- Piensa que Lkshme no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ser una niña… para jugar y eso… yo salí de casa a los nueve años, Esthela dejó México a los siete… pero Lkshme solo tenía cinco cuando se la llevaron de Brasil… era demasiado pequeña…- sonrió con amargura- creo que ninguno de todos nosotros… de todos los destinados a estas batallas, pudimos… nos obligaron a crecer antes de tiempo- esto último lo dijo más para sí misma que para Hyoga. Después se irguió y toda la sombra de fragilidad desapareció de golpe de su cara.- Ya no alcanzó a desayunar, Hyoga-san- Dijo, mirando el elegante reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Iba a comprarme algo- unió palabras a acciones y cruzó el umbral- en seguida regreso.- la chica asintió y cerró la puerta poco a poco, educadamente. El rubio se alejó, algo mareado por la esencia nostálgica de Anna que contrastaba tanto con el bello día, y otro poco porque lo que le había dicho le daba vueltas en la cabeza, como si fuera (y lo era) su verdad ineludible.

Anna caminó por el pasillo estrujándose las manos nerviosamente. Dejó que sus pies la llevaran por los salones; en la mansión Kido había suficiente espacio como para perderse si uno así lo deseaba. Ya había dejado atrás varios tramos de casa, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando lo escuchó. Primero no supo lo que era, por la sorpresa: creía que todos estarían en el jardín, disfrutando del día. Luego su oído pudo discernir lo que le llegaba. Y se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta, escuchando, tal como Hyoga lo había hecho.

Era una música muy suave, que le hablaba de estrellas y luz de luna. Hasta parecía que las notas del piano se quedaban suspendidas en el aire más tiempo, para su deleite. La melodía le sonaba… cerró los ojos, y por un instante pudo ver a Isabel sentada al piano como casi siempre, tocando aquella melodía que para ella, desde pequeña, le parecía tenía un "algo" que llegaba a lo sagrado… casi podía sentir el olor de la madera del piano y recordar como sus piernas colgaban a un buen trecho del suelo desde el banco, que era enorme para ella en esos entonces, escuchando… sólo escuchando… se quedó quieta, como una estatua, hasta que la melodía terminó, seguida de una pausa breve. Luego, con cortesía, casi con vergüenza, tocó la puerta. Un quedo "Adelante" le indicó que el intérprete también se había sumido en la dulce soñolencia de la canción. Anna empujó la puerta.

-Perdón, Saori-sama- dijo- pero me pareció escuchar que alguien tocaba una rapsodia… que tocaba mi hermana- se le había hecho muy idiota decir "como lo hacía mi hermana". La interpelada le sonrió.

-¿Lo hice bien?

-Si, muy bien. Tiene práctica.

-Y tú buen oído. Ven, me haría bien una crítica.- le señaló el espacio libre en el banco del piano. La rubia se acercó. Saori empezó a tocar la misma melodía, ahora con más energía puesto que se sabía escuchada. La chica apoyó su rostro en un brazo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le pareció que volvía a Inglaterra, a su casa, a escuchar a su querida hermana enseñarle cada canción que conocía, cuando ella apenas tenía 8 años y le parecía que aquella música era angelical… se quedó así, estática, hasta que la canción finalizó de nuevo.

-Muy hermoso- sentenció. No encontró nada más que decir.

-¿Sabes tocar algo?- Anna se sobresaltó con la pregunta.

-¿Perdón?

-Debes conocer aunque sea una pieza, Anna. ¿Tocarías, por favor? Déjame escudarte.

Al principio la chica creía que se estaba burlando de ella; pero al ver la expresión imperturbable de Saori se dispuso a obedecer (algo muuuy inusual en ella). Se recorrió al centro del taburete en el espacio que la chica de cabello morado había dejado para ella, se tronó los dedos (más para ganar tiempo que para otra cosa) y los colocó sobre las teclas, sin emitir aún sonido alguno. Luego volvió a bajar los párpados y dejó que los recuerdos la guiaran. Hacía mucho que no tocaba esa canción en especial.

_-Las muñecas derechas, Annie_

_-Perdón, hermana_

_-No me lo digas, mejor corrígelo. Eso, así. Puedes mover mejor los dedos ahora, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Si!_

_-Bueno, pues adelante… no veas tanto la partitura, mejor solo acuérdate de las notas… eso…_

Saori se sorprendió. Parecía que la chica tocaba en automático, y no lo hacía nada mal. Pero nunca había escuchado esa tonada…

_-¿Algún día compondré canciones tan bellas como las tuyas, hermana?_

_-Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, tal vez un día lo logres. Pero de aquí a que pase…Je, no me mires, así, pequeña, ¡sabes que es broma!_

Anna prolongó el último compás para poder recobrar el dominio sobre si misma. Al terminar, la heredera Kido aplaudió complacida.

-¡Que bien lo haces!

-Muchas gracias

-Jamás había escuchado esa melodía. Dime, ¿cómo se llama?

-Estaré…- la voz de la rubia titubeó- "Estaré en tus recuerdos". La compuso Isabel, mi hermana. –Ya veo- comentó Saori con suavidad- se ve que tenía talento.

-Sí, bastante- sonrió la otra- cuando me llegan sus cartas, a veces me llegan partituras nuevas, pero sin escucharla primero es más difícil de tocar…- se interrumpió al ver la turbación de Atena- ¿pasa algo?

-Eh… hum… perdona que te lo pregunte así, Anna, pero… tu hermana… pues… ¿sigue viva?- la rubia la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡Pues por supuesto que sí!- dijo en un tono asombrado y ligeramente ofendido- ella sigue viviendo con mis padres en nuestra casa en Cambridge, en Inglaterra… ¿por qué la pregunta?- la pelimorada se retorció las manos, incómoda.

-Pues… es que pensé que todos los guerreros de reencarnaciones mitológicas eran… eran…- la palabra "huérfanos" se le atragantó y guardó silencio. Anna pareció captar el mensaje.

-Pues desde que comenzó nuestro entrenamiento, no hemos podido verlos, desde luego… nuestra preparación para cumplir nuestro deber requería de nuestra total concentración. Se nos permite escribirles a nuestras familias tres veces al año, y que ellos nos contesten un número igual de veces, porque las águilas mensajeras no vuelven a pasar hasta que…

-¿Águilas mensajeras?

-Sí, el águila es el ave del Olimpo… pero en fin, ellas son las mensajeras porque no quieren que los padres tengan un código postal que rastrear…- Era comprensible. Después de un par de años casi sin noticias, la parentela debía de estar al borde de la histeria- Es poco, realmente, pero al menos sabemos de ellos. A veces me pregunto… si se acordarán de nosotros- Anna estaba sorprendida. Ese día había pensado mucho en voz alta. Quizá era porque ahora que sus dos compañeras no estaban, no tenía que ser la madura.

-Yo creo que sí- le respondió con suavidad Saori- nunca olvidas a las personas a las que más quieres.

Anna sonrió. Esa era su esperanza… la única a la que se permitía aferrarse. No podía evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado si sus padres se hubieran negado a dejarla ir. ¿Hubieran encontrado a otra Cloto, quizá? ¿O la habrían forzado? Nunca lo sabría. Por eso "hubiera" es la peor palabra en cualquier idioma.

Sin que se lo pidieran, tocó otra de las composiciones de Isabel. Después de todo, ya que se había permitido recordar, lo menos que podía hacer era despedir sus quimeras con otra canción.

-------------

¡Wai! Pues he aquí el octavo chap, quizá medio meloso, lo sé, pero los recuerdos son algo importante, ¿no creen? Descuiden, pronto ya me dejaré de tanto rodeo y pasaremos a la acción… si la hago de emoción es porque, como saben, ese es mi estilo :P ¡Mil gracias por los reviews a **Champy, Natalia Kido-chan, Triple G, Shadir-chan **y a** Ángel de la Oscuridad!**¡Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios! Y ojalá no me maten por tardar tanto, jeje… U ¡Matta ne!


	9. Cuando la Noche nos Envuelva

¡Hola, hola! Okas, hasta que puedo escribir!!! ;D ¡Disfruten el chap, onegai!

**Capítulo 9:**

La noche estaba silenciosa, como si estuviese escuchando. Ni siquiera podía oírse a los grillos cantar. El disco lunar no asomaba su rostro aquella vez; la única luz provenía de las titilantes lucecitas de la ciudad, como luciérnagas en la lejanía. También las estrellas brillaban con suavidad, alumbrando la quietud del paisaje. No parecía que fuera a pasar algo importante; más sin embargo, varias personas con brillantes armaduras estaban reunidas en la terraza de la mansión Kido, quietas y en silencio como la noche misma, esperando.

Pronto tres figuras se adelantaron. Sus armaduras plateadas con detalles dorados resplandecían como si también fueran estrellas a la tenue luz que ofrecían los faroles cercanos. Las mujeres que las usaban alzaron su vista al cielo sin decir palabra, haciendo que la corona de hojas metálicas que ceñía su cabeza emitiera destellos también. Eran casi iguales, pero la de Cloto tenía pequeños capullos dorados entre las hojas de plata; en la de Laquesis ya habían florecido y en la de Átropos podían contemplarse pequeños frutos. Las tres miraron hacia el pequeño círculo oscuro que indicaba el lugar donde debería estar la Luna. Luego intercambiaron una breve mirada y asintieron. Sus expresiones eran radicalmente distintas a las que habían tenido esa misma tarde, al regresar del parque; el sonrojo causado por el sol y la risa ya no estaba, solo había muda concentración ocupando su rostro.

Lkshme alzó las manos hacia su espalda y desenfundó las dos estilizadas cuchillas que pendían de ella. Anna desenvainó una larga vara puntiaguda de plata que traía al cinto como si fuera una espada. Esthela se limitó a sacar hilos negros y dorados de sus manos. Luego encendieron sus cosmos y volvieron a fijar su mirada en la negrura de la bóveda celeste, que envolvía el paisaje como una manta espesa.

Al principio no pasó nada; la negrura que las estrellas no alcanzaban a alumbrar parecía impenetrable. Pero después, aquellas sombras comenzaron a moverse, a retorcerse y a alzarse como si quisieran tomar otra forma diferente a la de los objetos de los que nacían. Los caballeros de bronce y su diosa se percataron de ello y quisieron decir algo, preguntar si aquello era parte del llamado, pero no les dio ni tiempo. Aquellas sombras pronto esculpieron una alta figura de mujer sobre aquel balcón. Luego, como hilos zarandeados por el viento, las sombras se alejaron para revelar a una mujer de verdad. Sin embargo, parecía que la oscuridad no había dejado del todo su cuerpo; el vestido que usaba era oscuro como el mismo cielo. Sobre él solo resaltaba una piel de un pálido extremo, casi fantasmagórico, y el brillo de sus ojos penetrantes. De hecho, daba la impresión de que no necesitaba más arma que aquellos ojos fríos y que parecían capaces de atravesar el mismo acero; y quizá por eso su armadura era tan delgada y fina que más bien parecía joyería.

Los Santos de Athena se quedaron fríos; sin embargo, las tres muchachas hicieron una pronunciada reverencia a la dama de negro, que fijó la vista en sus cabezas como si deseara leer sus pensamientos.

-Bienvenida, Nite-sensei- susurró Anna con voz trémula- ¿no ha tenido problemas para llegar…?

-Ninguno, Anna- respondió con frialdad- llamaron a tiempo.

-Sensei…- llamó Lkshme con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose un poco cuando Nite volteó a verla. Al parecer las tres chicas le tenían terror a la alta mujer- estas personas son la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea y sus guerreros…

Los bronceados sintieron un vuelco en el estómago cuando las frías pupilas se clavaron en ellos. Saori también lo sintió, pero, altiva, se animó a hablar.

-Le agradecemos sus atenciones, señorita…

-No hay de qué- cortó la otra sin ningún miramiento. Su rostro no daba señal alguna de sentir emoción, ni repulsión, ni nada- Es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy la reencarnación de la Noche y fui maestra de estas tres- señaló vagamente a las Moiras, que volvieron a temblar como si las estuviera acusando de algo- Ya casi es medianoche. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

No se atrevieron a interrogarla, aunque morían de ganas por saber como diablos iba a contrabandear a seis personas (más bien nueve, con sus alumnas) al Olimpo.

-Ojalá podamos estar en el Santuario antes del amanecer, sensei…- dijo Esthela apenas alzando la voz. Se arrepintió de haber hablado. Nite la miró con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Al Santuario, has dicho?- la aludida asintió, escondiéndose poco a poquito y como quien no quiere la cosa detrás de Anna. No tuvo mucho espacio: Lkshme ya apañaba casi toda la espalda de su hermana mayor, solo asomándose tímidamente por su hombro.

-Si, señora, al Santuario- dijo Saori adelantándose- para poder revivir a los Santos Dorados…- si se esperaba otra mirada fría por parte de aquella escalofriante diosa, lo que pasó fue peor: Nite sonrió apenas, con una frialdad que a Hyoga le recordó Siberia y a los demás una especie de horror sin nombre.

-Pero que inocencia- sentenció con sorna- a duras penas podremos llegar al Olimpo antes de que el sol salga… y eso que le he dicho a Aurora que se atrase lo más que pueda…

- ¡Pero si no quedan lejos el uno del otro!- volvió a protestar Atena, haciendo que las Moiras le mandaran una mirada de cachorritos pateados pidiéndole que se callara (que ella ignoró olímpicamente). Esto pareció divertir aún más a la Noche.

-Lo sé, pero aunque esta noche aprovecharemos el punto ciego del Oráculo de Delfos ( ), Hera se ha tomado muchas molestias buscando a estas muchachas- casi se pudo escuchar el "gulp" de las tres chicas- y no nos será fácil evadirla. Tendrá que visitar su Santuario en otra ocasión.

-Pero sensei…- intervino Cloto- no podrán hacerle frente a dos ejércitos olímpicos si solo son ellos… necesitan a los Santos Dorados…- su voz se fue perdiendo en un ininteligible murmullo.

-Entonces no llegarán nunca. Si esperan a la próxima Luna Nueva, los ejércitos de Hera ya los habrán encontrado y destruido. Y no quedará sobre mi conciencia.- la sonrisa de la mujer se borró y su rostro recuperó su helada neutralidad. Saori cerró los ojos, frustrada… y en eso, sintió a alguien a su lado. No abrió los ojos, peor escuchó la voz de Ikki.

-Entonces iremos solo nosotros- sentenció- Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Es una Guerra Sagrada, y no podemos posponerla todavía más.

-Hermano…

-Ikki…

-Él tiene razón- corroboró Shiryu- es nuestro deber, y ya le hemos hecho frente antes a cosas como estas. Estamos demasiado cerca como para rendirnos.- los demás asintieron con convicción.

Nite sólo los observó por un momento, sin reflejar ni un solo de sus pensamientos en su rostro. No suspiró; ella había suspirado muy pocas veces en su vida y al parecer esta no era un de esas ocasiones. Agachó apenas un poco la cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo sencillamente- enciendan sus cosmos, entonces.

Pasmados al principio, se tardaron en obedecer. Cuando al fin reaccionaron, la mujer de negro comenzó a emitir cosmos también.

-Saori-sama…- susurró Lkshme- no se angustie… le prometemos… que iremos al Santuario después de esta batalla y… reviviremos a los Santos de Oro…- la pelimorada volteó a verle algo sorprendida. La carita de la niña estaba muy seria, al igual que la de sus hermanas, que asintieron apoyando las palabras de la pequeña.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que les susurró.

-¿Están listos ya?- preguntó Nite. Todos asintieron- Muy bien, entonces…

-¡¡¡ESPEREN!!!- gritó una aguda vocecita acompañada de un golpe de la puerta. Todos se volvieron con asombro a ver al dueño de aquella voz. Era Kiki- ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-Pero, Kiki- le dijo Hyoga mitad incrédulo, mitad divertido- ¡es una guerra!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero si no reviven a los Santos Dorados… ¡necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir! Yo… ¡Iré en representación de mi maestro Mu!

-Kiki…

El pequeño lemuriano tenía los ojitos brillantes y algo húmedos, pero apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ahí plantado, enfundado en su pijama tachonada de ositos, se veía tan tierno y frágil… tan niño…

-Kiki…

-Por favor, denle permiso de venir- arguyó Laquesis, colocándose al lado del pequeño, sorprendiéndolo a él y a los otros- yo me hago responsable de él.

-Esto no es una ida al parque, Esthela- le dijo con sequedad Anna, que al parecer aún estaba molesta por el asunto.

-Estoy consciente. Pero él quiere ir, y está entrenándose para ser Santo de Atena, ¿o no? Y como dijo… necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir- miró a los caballeros de bronce, como pidiendo apoyo.

- Creo que tiene razón…- susurró con suavidad Shun, mirando interrogante a Saori. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que hacer. Kiki era demasiado joven…

-Por favor, llévenme- insistió el pequeño pelirrojo- O entonces, iré yo sólo, aunque llegue sólo para ver el final.

Todos lo miraron fijamente, asombrados por el valor del niño.

-Creo que debería venir- dijo Seiya, hablando por vez primera- después de todo, ya no es tan pequeño. A su edad nosotros ya estábamos en entrenamiento.

Los ojitos de Kiki brillaron aún más, suplicantes. Eso era cierto, él era un guerrero de Atena… quería serlo… ¿lo dejarían…?

-Muy bien- contestó Saori súbitamente, con una ligera sonrisa- pero entonces, Esthela, te lo encargo mucho…

-Descuide- dijo ella, tomando la manita del lemuriano con la suya y sonriéndole. Kiki miró a ambas alternativamente, agradecido.

-¿Ya están listos para irse?- la fría voz de Nite cortó el ambiente como una saeta. La mujer estaba de espaldas, apoyando sus manos en el barandal. Encendió su cosmos como para darles la señal de inicio a los demás, que enseguida la imitaron.

No bien terminaron de obedecer, pudieron sentir como de repente un torrente oscuro los envolvía, como si el manto nocturno en verdad se hubiera desprendido del cielo y los hubiera cubierto por completo.

--------------

¡Wai! Pues espero sus comentarios, aunque ya sé que me tardé un poco en actualizar ¿A poco Kiki no es un dulce? ¡Me da tanta ternura! u ¡Mil gracias a **Shadir Elena** y a **Natalia-chan** por escribirme! Ojalá les haya agradado este chap:D Cuídense! Matta ne!

( ) El oráculo de Delfos era originalmente una sacerdotisa vidente que habitaba en la Isla de Delfos, en Grecia, y era muy famosa por su habilidad de predecir el futuro y aconsejar a la gente. Aunque originalmente este Oráculo era "patrocinado" por el dios Apolo… bueno, sólo digamos que Hera tiene buenos contactos xDDD


	10. Despertar

¡Hola, gente bella! Si, lo sé… Yo, la desaparecida más grande u.u pero ya sabrán… en la escuela creen que vivimos solo para hacer proyectos ¬¬ Pero en fin, si esperamos casi una década para ver la Saga de Hades… unos mesecillos no son demasiado, ¿verdad? Jejejejee… aquí les traigo por fin el décimo capítulo de esta Saga de Zeus, ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 10:**

Lo único que pudo ver fue como la negrura se tragaba todo a su alrededor, como emanando de Nite a una velocidad vertiginosa. De hecho, la figura alta de aquella mujer era todo lo que podía ver con claridad. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano menor. Ikki jamás de los jamases lo admitiría, pero esa clase de cosas lo ponían nervioso. Vio al peliverde con su cosmos encendido y los ojos cerrados. Los demás hacían lo mismo. De repente, como si la oscuridad succionara la gravedad también, sintió como sus pies perdían conexión poco a poco donde hacía unos instantes se encontraba el suelo (o al menos, donde él recordaba que se encontraba el suelo: la negrura era completa y los envolvía como una burbuja).

Era como flotar dentro del agua, pero pudiendo respirar. Vio a sus costados, donde los demás cosmos seguían resplandecientes; su luz era lo único que parecía evitar que el poder de esa Noche los devorara también. La figura más próxima a él era la Parca más pequeña, que se encontraba en posición fetal, aprovechando su ingravidez como si estuviese flotando en un mar de tinta; brillando y dejándose llevar por el cosmos de su sensei, sin levantar los párpados. Decidió hacer lo mismo después de volver a dudar. Como si se lo hubieran tatuado en los párpados, la silueta de la diosa nocturna tardó bastante en desvanecerse aún cuando cerró los ojos.

Abrir los ojos fue un reflejo más bien obligado; el cambio de oscuridad a luz había sido demasiado violento. El Fénix se sorprendió de verse tendido en un suelo que no era el de la mansión Kido. Era terreno de piedra grisácea. Frente a él, se levantaba una mole montañosa de no despreciable tamaño, con nubes coronando su parte más alta. La luz que le iluminaba era de un dorado muy sutil: amanecía en Grecia. Mientras se levantaba, pudo percibir las voces de las Moiras, y después verlas haciendo una pronunciada reverencia a la dama de negro.

-Gracias, sensei- decía Anna sin alzar la vista.

-Cumplan con su deber- se limitó a decir con su escalofriante neutralidad aquella diosa, disponiéndose a darle la espalda a sus alumnas.

-Nite-Sensei…- llamó con suavidad Esthela, también con la vista pegada al suelo- por favor… envíe nuestros saludos a Aurora-sensei también…- la pálida mujer volteó apenas para enfocarla. Una tenue sonrisa, casi imperceptible, apareció en su rostro.

-Así lo haré. Le dará gusto.

-Hasta pronto, sensei- se despidió la pequeña Lkshme.

Nite avanzó un par de pasos hacia el horizonte, comenzando a desvanecerse entre las tenues sombras que formaban el monte y la vegetación cercana. Pronto no había rastro de ella.

Ikki se incorporó. A su lado, su hermano, Atena y sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

-De verdad que no sé como pudieron ser alumnas de esa mujer- sentenció el Pegaso con su desenfado habitual- Podría jurar que se me congelaron las tripas solo con verla… ya no digo entrenar con ella…

Ellas solo se rieron, sobre todo porque todos parecían compartir esa opinión.

-Es muy talentosa, aprender de ella es una fortuna- dijo Anna.

-Además, solo tuvimos exactamente 72 sesiones de entrenamiento con ella- dijo Lkshme, que ya había recuperado el semblante pícaro- Porque solo podía entrenarnos en Luna Nueva.

-Con la que sí pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo era con Aurora-sensei- afirmó Esthela sonriente- Ponerse a pensar que son hermanas… la genética luego hace cada broma pesada…- le dio una mirada fugaz pero muy explicita a Andrómeda y al Fénix. El primero sonrió; el segundo gruñó como de costumbre.

-¿Entonces tuvieron dos maestras?- cuestionó Saori con curiosidad, mientras ella y sus caballeros seguían a las tres muchachas, que habían echado a andar hacia el lado más escabroso del monte, donde evidentemente los turistas no se iban a acercar.

-Así es- respondió Anna- Podríamos decir que Aurora-sama era la "titular" y Nite-sama era la de los "refuerzos"- un escalofrío involuntario la recorrió.

-¿Y porqué?- preguntó Hyoga mientras ayudaba a la pelimorada y a Kiki a subir a una roca especialmente empinada.

-Porque como Moiras teníamos que conocer los dos extremos- explicó Laquesis- El Principio y el Fin del Día… El Nacimiento y la Muerte- su tono era bastante relajado, pero lo que decía era tan solemne que los bronceados se quedaron callados. Pronto llegaron a un muro de piedra natural gigantesco, y que se veía completamente sólido y con un grosor para tomarse en serio.

-¿Y ahora qué?- espetó Ikki, él tan gentil como siempre.

-¡La paciencia es una virtud!- cantó con voz juguetona Lkshme. Para todos quedó muy claro que eso de seguro Anna se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero no puso al peliazul de mejor humor.

-Está por aquí…- la rubia empezó a palpar la roca gris frente a ella, como intentando encontrar una señal o algo.

-No tardaremos mucho- se excusó Laquesis volteando a verlos. Alcanzó a percibir como el Fénix barría el lugar como si esperara una escenografía más espectacular. Y claro, como la castaña casi no tendía a usar el sarcasmo…

-Ikki-san, parece perplejo. ¿Qué, esperaba despertar en Marte cuando dijimos "Monte Olimpo"?

Los demás ahogaron la risa lo más que pudieron. El Fénix le echó una mirada asesina a la muchacha y bufó.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó de pronto Cloto. Sin más, clavó su delgada espada en una diminuta grieta en la pared. Luego Lkshme clavó a ambos lados sus cuchillas, y Esthela unió las tres armas con un curioso pentagrama de hilos dorados y negros. Tanto ella como sus hermanas encendieron su cosmos de nuevo y pusieron la palma de su mano contra la pared. Se quedaron así unos instantes, como contagiando la roca de poder.

-Basilissa, despierta- pidió Lkshme en voz queda ( )

De inmediato, la piedra comenzó a formar un curioso relieve, como si el cosmos de las Moiras la estuviera esculpiendo. Pronto, la figura de un águila estaba completamente discernible en la grisácea superficie. La pétrea ave apenas y ladeó la cabeza, con el clásico rumor de la roca. También los párpados se cerraron y abrieron un par de veces, con el mismo rumorcillo.

Los atenienses estaban anonadados. A Seiya se le salió un "¡demonios!".

-Basilissa, ¿nos dejarías pasar, por favor?- pidió Anna con voz suave. El graznido de respuesta sonó como el eco sordo de un canto de águila en un acantilado. La estatua (si se le puede denominar así) extendió sus alas con lentitud y se quedó quieta de repente. En ese instante, justo a la mitad, se abrió el muro como si fuera una puerta, para dejarlos pasar. Las armas de las muchachas estaban donde, en una puerta normal, estaría la cerradura. Las desencajaron antes de avanzar e indicar a los más que atónitos caballeros que pasaran.

-Zeus no repara en trucos para impresionar a los invitados, por los visto- comentó Shiryu, viendo como la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos y se escuchaba el rumorcillo rocoso que indicaba que Basilissa había vuelto a dormir.

-Así es- aseguró Esthela sonriente- Hasta para los que vivimos aquí es impresionante.

-Si… sobre todo cuando uno es nuevo…

-Eso lo sabrás muy bien, ¿no, Lkshme-chan?

La pequeña se ruborizó, pero no parecía avergonzada en lo absoluto. Era la carita de quien recordaba buenos tiempos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Kiki con curiosidad. Las tres se rieron.

-Pronto vendrán tiempos mejores, Kiki-chan, en que podremos platicar con calma- le aseguró Esthela con un guiño- y te contaré de la vez que Lkshme-chan quiso colgarle un collar de ajos a Nite-sensei para ver si se disolvía como vampiro…-todos sonrieron ante esto, sobre todo la autora intelectual del "truco"- Pero de momento, tenemos que apurarnos… Pronto llegaremos a los dominios de Vulcano.

-----------

Jejejeje, ¡pues al fin comienza la ascensión al Olimpo! ¡WOOHOO! (Como que ya era hora, ¿no? xD) Bien, pues quisiera agradecer los lindos reviews de **Elena-chan **y **Saori-Luna-chan ** ¡Así sí da gusto trabajar, jajaja! Espero no se enojen mucho por la tardanza n.nU ¡Mil gracias, este chap se los dedico a ustedes:P

( ) Basilissa significa "Reina" en griego; de seguro más de uno pensó que la pobre águila era hija no deseada con semejante nombrecito xD Jajajajajaja, pero se lo puse porque el águila es el ave de los dioses olímpicos, y la reina de las aves.


End file.
